


E is for Eucalyptus

by Earth_Fire_Skye



Series: Letters of the Rainbow [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Aging, Anything I missed, Asskicking in battles, Double Penetration, Giratina being Giratina, I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY MISTAKES, M/M, Ruby plays matchmaking, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome - freeform, disfunctional marrage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Fire_Skye/pseuds/Earth_Fire_Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giratina likes to meddle. Giratina likes to meddle a little bit too much. Or, time is involved and Ruby is no longer jail bait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E is for Eucalyptus

 

* * *

 

            _You have been gone a long time, Little Gem._

“I know. But still, I think it would be nice to see the others again.” He glanced at the Great Being that floated beside him and smiled. “Thanks for letting me stay here for so long.”

            _It was nothing. I do like having company as long as it's not my annoying siblings._

The man snorted. “I'll have to agree with you on that one. Can't those two ever get along?”

            The Renegade Pokémon shook its head with a sigh. _I don't think so. We've existed for centuries and they've never done anything but fight._ It then turned red and black eyes towards the human. _Just remember that while you have been here for fifteen years, only three have passed in the real world._ A glowing portal formed and the young man stepped through it.

            He glanced back and smiled. “See you later, Giratina!”

            _Good luck on your journey, Little Gem._

            The white haired male scowled. “How many times do I have to tell you? It's Ruby!”

            _You are a tiny being. With your eye and hair color, you are a gem. And I am a Legendary. I shall call you what I want._ Giratina let out a huff and the portal began to close. _If you need me, speak and I will appear._ Then it was gone. Ruby glanced around and smiled. The Renegade Pokémon had formed the portal just outside of his home in Littleroot Town, and Ruby was rather thankful for that. He was definitely looking forward to seeing his dad again. His mother on the other hand.... Pale lips tugged themselves down at the edges. He was kind of hoping that his father had divorced her while he was gone. Breathing in to steady himself, Ruby opened the door and stepped inside. “I'm home!” he called.

            “Ruby!” His father called back and poked his head around the corner. Red eyes narrowed when they saw the bruise that decorated his father's eye. Norman froze when he saw him, eyes wide.

            “What did that bitch do to you?” Ruby hissed out, stalking forward to press a hand against the black eye. Norman flinched back.

            “I ran into a door, brat. Now, why do you look like you're in your twenties?”

            The white haired male snorted. “I'm twenty six, dad.”

            His father stared at him for a long time, jaw nearly on the floor from surprise. “What? How?”

            “Giratina. I spent fifteen years in the Reverse World learning and training. So, uh, surprise?”

            Norman laughed. “You're not my little boy anymore.” He reached out to ruffle Ruby's hair. “You've gone and grown up on me.”

            Ruby smiled shark-like, red eyes gleaming. “Which reminds me. Did you know that Giratina uses special portals to see into the mortal world? Ones that are almost like looking glass?” His father blanched and the whitette went in for the kill. “I know exactly what she did to you and I refuse to stand for it.”

            The dark haired gym leader sighed and sank into a chair. “Alright,” he eventually muttered. “I'll divorce her.”

            “See to it that she gets nothing but the clothes on her back. May can have what's left. As awful as mother was, she had least had good taste in clothing.” Norman snorted and nodded.

            “I'll tell Staraptor to get the paperwork and I'll fill it out as soon as he gets back.” He stood up and walked over to the door before tossing down a single Pokèball. The duel-type Pokémon let out a cry and vanished into the darkness that was quickly falling.

            Ruby padded across the room and began to grab everything he would need for dinner. At his father's questioning look, the whitette grinned. “Yes, I learned how to cook. At least one of us should be able to do so.” Norman shrugged and grinned sheepishly. He easily whipped up a meal for the two of them and they ate, chatting softly about their days. The red eyed male was quite happy to tell his father about his time in the Reverse World. Eventually their conversation turned to how the others were doing.

            “Well,” Norman began, “May is doing wonderfully. She's become quite the little darling in the Contests....” Both men twitched slightly at the mention of the Contests and he continued on. “Archie and Maxie have been doing well. Both teams have joined the Rangers. Team Aqua is now an entire section of sea based Rangers. They patrol the oceans and respond to those emergencies. Team Magma has made the land Rangers much more effective. Both Archie and Maxie are stationed here in Hoenn, so I'm sure you'll run into them eventually.”

            Red eyes gleamed. “And how are Steven and Wallace doing? Is Steven still following him around like a lost Growlithe puppy? Or has he finally confessed to him?” His father gave him a look and Ruby sighed. “I guess not.” Then he smirked. “Well then. Since I had, and still do have a huge crush on both of them, I guess I'll just have to make us a threesome.” He ignored his father's choking noises and smirked. “But first, I'll need Officer Jenny to change my birth certificates to my correct age.”

            Norman breathed in sharply and rose a hand, but paused.

            Ruby rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through white hair as he placed their dishes in the sink. “I'm just changing the year I was born. Nothing else. In any case, it'll make you look younger.”

            “Hey,” his father said, “I resent that!”

            Laughter echoed through the room and the two paused when footsteps sounded on the stairs. Ruby stood up and moved to the corner next to the stairs, out of sight to whoever was coming down. Norman stiffened slightly when Caroline entered the room. Her eyes were narrowed and he wondered what she was mad at this time. He didn't have a chance to ask as her hand connected solidly with his face. The brunet staggered back, hand flying up to touch his suddenly burning cheek. _Well, at least it will match my eye,_ he thought.

            “How dare you!” she hissed out.

            “I, what?”

            She smacked him again. “Don't speak, you stupid man.” From where he was standing, Norman could see Ruby's face. His son's eyes were glowing with barely suppressed fury. She then noticed the dishes. “You made something? And didn't tell me? You filthy....” It was then that Caroline realized that _two_ sets of dishes were in the sink. “Who was here?”

            Norman cringed back as she advanced on him. She raised her hand to slap him a third time when her arm was grabbed. “I wouldn't do that if I were you.” Black eyes met red and her cheeks darkened.

            “Hello, gorgeous,” she purred out.

            “Hello, mother,” the man responded.

            Her eyes widened. “What?”

            He –no, Ruby– smiled dangerously. “Dad, I think Staraptor is back. Go fill out the paperwork. Now. I will handle this.” His father nodded and darted out of the room, a hand pressed against his red cheek. Red eyes turned towards her. “Now then, what shall I do with you......” A thoughtful hum filled the air. “I know.” His free hand slid down to the six Pokèballs on his belt and grabbed one. The being inside was released in a flash of red. It was a small purple, two-legged creature with blue gems for eyes and a red gem in the middle of its chest. “Orochi,” Ruby said. _“Nightmare.”_

            The moment Caroline was released, she staggered back with a scream of horror. Darkness had clouded over her eyes and, for a moment, Ruby felt the brief stirring of pity. He viciously squashed it down and watched  as she crumpled to the floor. His father stepped back into the room, his arms filled with paperwork, and he stared at her form. “I don't think I want to know what you did,” he said with a shake of his head. “Though I am curious as to what Pokémon that is.”

            Ruby laughed softly and pulled his Dex out of his bag. “Let's use this. It'll give you more information that what I can.”

            He carefully pointed it at his Pokémon. **_“Sableye, the Darkness Pokémon. This Pokémon digs the ground with sharpened claws to find rocks and gems to eat. Substances in the eaten materials crystallize and rise up to the Pokémon's body surface. This Pokémon's diet of gems has transformed its eyes into gemstones. It likes to hide in the darkness of caves. Sableye is a duel-type, being both Dark and Ghost. It is one foot, eight inches and weighs twenty four point three pounds. This Pokémon is male, is of a Mild Nature, and has the Ability Keen Eye. It knows the moves Shadow Ball, Power Gem, Dazzling Gleam, Dark Pulse, Nightmare, and Discharge. Sableye is holding a Sablenite.”_**

“Actually.... While I'm at it, would you like to meet my entire team?” Norman laughed softly and nodded. Ruby easily released everyone from their Pokèball. The gym leader glanced around. He recognized most of the Pokémon. Gardevoir, Crobat, Blaziken, and Kyogre were the ones that he knew. Sableye was a new one to him, as was the large, obviously fossil Pokémon. Ruby smirked, easily reading his father's facial expressions. “How about the other one that you don't know?”

            The Dex came up to scan the fossil. **_“Tyrantrum, the Despot Pokémon. It was revived from a fossil found in Kalos. If something happens that it doesn't like, it throws a tantrum and runs wild. Thanks to its gargantuan jaws, which could shred thick metal plates as if they were paper, it was invincible in the ancient world it once inhabited. Tyrantrum is male, is of an Adamant nature, and has the ability Strong Jaw.”_**

            Norman interrupted the Dex. “What's Strong Jaw?”

            **_“Strong Jaw, the signature ability of Tyrunt and Tyrantrum. If this Pokémon uses a biting move, it is powered up by 30%.”_**

“That's clever. It gives you a reason to have _Bite_ and _Crunch_ on hand.”

            **_“As I was saying, before I was interrupted.....”_** the Dex grumbled before shifting to a Porygon. **_“This Pokémon weighs five hundred and ninety five point two pounds and is eight foot, two inches tall. It knows  Rock Slide, Dragon Claw, Crunch, Thunder Fang, Fire Fang, and Ice Fang.”_**

The Pokémon turned and scanned the next one that was in line. **_“Blaziken, the Blaze Pokémon. Blaziken has incredibly strong legs – it can easily clear a thirty-story building in one leap. This Pokémon's blazing punches leave its foes scorched and blackened. Flames sprout from its wrists, enveloping its foes in fire with each attack. This Pokémon's kicking mastery allows it to unleash over ten kicks per second. Blaziken is six feet, three inches tall and weighs a hundred and fourteen point six pounds. It is male, has a Jolly Nature, and has its hidden Ability Speed Boost. Blaziken knows Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Brave Bird, Poison Jab, Shadow Claw, and Leaf Blade. This Pokémon is currently holding a Blazikenite.”_**

Norman gave the Blaziken a weird look. “How does it know _Leaf Blade_? I thought only certain Pokémon could learn that move.”

            Ruby shrugged. “Don't ask me. Giratina borrowed him for a couple hours and he came back with the move. It allows me to decimate water-types, so I'm not gonna look a gift-Rapidash in the mouth.”

**_“Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokémon. Gardevoir has the psychokinetic power to distort the dimensions and create a small black hole. This Pokémon will try to protect its Trainer even at the risk of its own life. It has the ability to see the future. Gardevoir is known for dancing when it is happy. It is five feet, three inches tall and weighs one hundred and six point two pounds. This Pokémon is the shiny version of Gardevoir. It is male, is of a Timid Nature, and has the hidden Ability Telepathy. Gardevoir knows Shadow Ball, Energy Ball, Focus Blast, Moonblast, Psychic, and Thunderbolt. It is currently holding a Gardevoirite.”_ **

**_“Crobat, the Bat Pokémon. This Pokémon gained vastly enhanced flying by having its mostly useless legs become a second pair of wings. Having four wings enables this Pokémon to fly faster and more quietly. It becomes active after dusk, sneaking up on intended prey using wings that barely make a sound. This Pokémon rests by hanging on a tree branch with its rear legs that serve as wings. Crobat is six feet tall and weighs one hundred and sixty five point three pounds. It is male, is of a Jolly Nature, and has the hidden Ability Infiltrator. Crobat currently knows Steel Wing, Fly, Cross Poison, Crunch, X-Scissor, and Return. It is holding a Rocky Helmet.”_ **

**_“And finally we have Kyogre, the Sea Basin Pokémon. It is said to have widened the seas by causing downpours. It had been asleep in a marine trench. Kyogre is said to be the personification of the sea itself. Legends tell of its clashes against Groudon, as each sought to gain the power of nature. Kyogre is fourteen feet, nine inches tall, and weighs seven hundred and seventy six pounds. It does not have a gender, is of a Docile Nature, and has the Ability Drizzle. Kyogre knows Thunder, Earthquake, Ice Beam, Origin Pulse, Sheer Cold, and Ancient Power. This Pokémon is holding a Blue Orb.”_ **

The Porygon paused and shook its head. **_“All of these Pokémon are level 100.”_**

            Ruby gave his father a smirk. “What do you think?”

            Norman stared at him. “I think that's amazing.”

            His son laughed. “Thank you. I spent a lot of time training them. In fact, I'm half considering making a second trip around Hoenn and recollecting the badges. Just to mess with everyone. I am the Champion so it's not like they'll be able to beat me.”

            “And if they do beat you?”

            A smirk, a quirk of pale lips. “It's not an official battle for the title of Champion, so it won't count unless they've gone through the Elite Four first. Gotta be in the Official League, too.”

            Norman snorted softly. “You guys really think everything though.”

            “Actually,” the white haired male muttered. “I'm considering challenging Wallace's gym. See if I can catch him at the exact moment when Steven visits. Then I'll get them both.” Ruby's eyes flickered towards his Pokémon. “In fact....” he mused, recalling them as he went. “I'll probably use Oki and Amaterasu. And if not Ammy, then I'll use Waka. Three out of my team can Mega Evolve and I have two Mega Key Earrings. ”

            His father tilted his head. Ruby laughed, instantly knowing what he was going to ask. “It's a game that I played. I loved several of the characters, so I named my team after them. Kyogre is Amaterasu, Sableye is Orochi, Crobat goes by Samickle and the Tyrantrum is Oki. Issun is Blaziken and Waka is my Gardevoir. I got lucky with that one. A shiny, male Ralts with its hidden Ability and the Nature I wanted.”

            Norman whistled. “I'm impressed.” He turned his gaze to the unconscious Caroline on the floor and scowled. A flash of light revealed Slaking and the brunet breathed in deeply to steady himself before speaking. “Slaking, throw her out.”

            The white haired male glanced outside and sighed. “We should get some rest. It'll be dark soon. I can always get my certificate changed in the morning. After that I'll be heading out to Sootopolis City to challenge Wallace.”

            His father nodded. “Good night. Sleep well, Ruby.”

 

* * *

 

            “Is this for real?” Officer Jenny asked.

            Ruby rolled his eyes. “Yes, I spent fifteen years in the Reverse World while only three passed by here. Can I please change the birth date on my certificate? I've kinda got a huge crush on two older men and I'd like to see it through.” He gave her a look. “You know, now that I'm not jail-bait?”

            She laughed and nodded. “Will do, sugar. Especially since you knocked some sense into Team Magma and Aqua. They've been a real help since they joined the Rangers.” Jenny typed a few more things into the computer and smirked. “All done. You're now officially twenty six. Congrats.” She handed him his Dex back and smiled sweetly. “Have fun with your conquests.”

            He smirked back at her. “If you need me, I will be in Sootopolis challenging Wallace to a battle. I wanna see if he's gotten better. Especially since if looks like I'll be playing matchmaker with him and Steven.” Ruby gave her a lecherous grin. “And possibly even joining them.” She flushed and giggled at him as he left the station.

            Once outside he called out Samickle. “Hey,”

            The Crobat cooed back softly and nuzzled at his hand.

            “Can you give me a ride to Sootopolis?” Samickle nodded and flapped its four wings lazily. “Awesome.” Ruby leapt onto the six foot bat's back and they winged off into the sky together.

 

* * *

 

            The trip to Sootopolis was a quick one. Crobat was one of the fastest non-legendaries around for a reason. They landed silently outside of the gym and the white haired male returned the duel type. No reason for the Gym Leader to see anything that he had. He stepped in. The guy behind the counter started, eyes wide and he practically leapt to his feet. Ruby shushed him. “Don't say anything,” he grumbled as he removed the Champion's badge from his bag and hid it. He had forgotten all about the damn thing. “I'm testing them. Wanna see how they do.” He rolled his eyes and cut the man off before he could speak. “Of course they're gonna go all out if they know I'm the Champion, so I wanna see how Wallace does against someone he thinks is there for their final badge.”

            The man nodded. “Gym Leader Wallace is in the back. The former Champion, Steven Stone is here as well.”

            Ruby smiled devilishly and tapped his fingers against each other. “Excellent. Don't announce me as the Champion. As far as anyone knows, I am simply here for my eighth badge, okay?” Another nod.

            “Just head on through.” The white haired male stepped into the gym itself and smirked. _Showtime._

**oOo**

            Wallace was standing at the end of the ice puzzle, happily chatting with Steven as Ruby carefully ascended the stairs. He'd already fallen on his ass more than once and he was fairly certain that he'd twisted his wrist somewhat. The teal haired male turned and smiled gently at him. “That was quite the fall. Is your wrist alright?”

           Ruby shrugged and rotated it a few times. “I think. It's not broken, so we'll see. I'll still need ice for it though, but I can get that after the battle. And as long as Mr. Stone is here, why not make it a double battle? Three and three versus my six?

            Steven blinked, confused as to why he was being included. “I don't see why not. I certainly don't mind a good battle.” He pulled a Pokèball off of his belt and tossed it in the air a few times. “You ready, Wallace?”

            Said Gym Leader laughed softly. “Of course, Steven.” He removed a single ball and twisted it slightly in his hand before throwing it. “Drown your opponents, Milotic!”

            “Soar above them all, Skarmory!”

            Ruby tugged two Pokèballs out of position and smirked before tossing them out. “Step gracefully, Waka! Rise from the shadows, Orochi!”

            Wallace and Steven watched as a Gardevoir and a Sableye landed silently on the stage. “Interesting choice,” muttered the teal haired Gym Leader. “Both of Pokémon and names.” Steven hummed softly.

            “It is,” he said thoughtfully. “Skarmory, _Steel_ _Wing_.”

            “ _Scald_!” called Wallace.

            The white haired challenger smirked. “Alright, you two. It's Showtime!”

            Gardevoir bowed gracefully and teleported just as Sableye released a blast of electricity. The _Discharge_ traveled across the ground and slammed into both Milotic and Skarmory. Steven let out a hissing noise as his Steel-type collapsed onto the ground. That was the problem with having a duel Steel and Flying-type. It was extremely susceptible to being electrocuted. He recalled it and waited for the signal to release his second.

            Milotic survived due to its ability Marvel Scale and it spat out a burning jet of water. Sableye vanished into its shadow, smoothly dodging the attack. Electricity crackled along the Gardevoir's form and it released it in the form of a massive _Thunderbolt_. The Water-type wasn't able to survive the second hit and it, too, collapsed onto the floor. Wallace returned it with a sigh. “You're rather good. That's the first time someone's taken my Milotic down within one turn. Though I'm confused as to how your Gardevoir avoided being hit with _Discharge_.”

            Their opponent smirked. “Maybe after the battle. Release the next two vict–err Pokémon.”

            Steven chuckled and shook his head. “Aggron! _Iron_ _Head_!”

            Wallace sighed and tossed out his Walrein. “ _Ice_ _Beam_.”

            “Dodge and counter.” The white haired male took a few steps back and sat down onto the ground. On the floor, Sableye's shadow quivered and it shot forward. Leaping out of the shadows, the Darkness Pokémon managed to nail the Walrein with a point blank _Power_ _Gem_ before following up with a _Shadow_ _Ball_ to the face. Walrein slumped to the ground, out cold. At the same time, Gardevoir spun around on its heel and formed a _Focus_ _Blast_.

            Steven blanched. “Aggron! Dodge it!” But it was too late as the attack was released. It bore down upon the duel Rock and Steel-type like a meteor from the heavens. Just one that Aggron happened to be extremely weak to. There was the sound of impact and then dust exploded up into a huge cloud. When it cleared, Aggron was on its back, out cold. Wallace and Steven glanced at each other and sighed. He recalled his Pokémon and tossed out Metagross.

            There was a cry as Gyarados was released.

            The silverette glanced at the teal haired Gym Leader. “I thought you weren't going to use Gyarados yet.”

            Wallace sighed again. “It can Mega Evolve.” His Pokémon glowed brightly along with the pin on his hat and, when the transformation was finished, the light disappeared to reveal Mega Gyarados.

            Steven tapped the Mega Stickpin attached to his lapel and smirked when Mega Metagross appeared.

            Their opponent didn't look the least bit worried. In fact, he looked rather pleased. He tucked his white hair behind his ears, revealing two large gems dangling from small hooks. “Time to dance, you two,” he called out. Then, perfectly in time with his earrings, both Gardevoir and Sableye began to glow.

            “Son of a _bitch_ ,” Steven muttered as the light faded to reveal Mega Sableye and Mega Gardevoir. “Of _course_ he would have a Mega Evolution.”

            “Actually,” the white haired male began with a smirk, “I have three Pokémon capable of Mega Evolving with me. Waka, use _Moonblast_ against the Gyarados. Orochi, _Shadow_ _Ball_ on the Metagross.” Both Pokémon launched forward and neither Steven nor Wallace had time to administer a command before their Pokémon were KO-ed. They reverted to their original forms in a burst of orange light.

            Steven swore up a blue streak and darted forward to make sure his Metagross was alright. Wallace sighed and reached up to rub at his eyes. “Well,” he muttered. “I'm going to have to retrain. Especially if I'm losing like this to someone who doesn't even have their eighth badge.” Their opponent suddenly looked nervous.

            “Actually....... about that,” he began.

            “Here,” the teal haired male said. “It's the Rain Badge. All Pokémon will obey you, even those gained through trades.” Wallace was rather surprised when the young man gently placed the Rain Badge back into his hand.

            “Sorry about that. I actually already have the Rain Badge. And all the other ones, too.” He laughed. “It's been a while, Wallace, Steven.” He shook white hair out of his face and blinked at them with innocent red eyes.

            Wallace stared at the white haired male for a few moments. “Wait a freaking minute,” he muttered. “White hair..... Red eyes...... RUBY?!?”

            Ruby laughed cheerfully. “Got it in one,” he said.

            The Gym Leader smacked him over his head before ruffling his hair gently. “No wonder I lost so badly. What level is your team?”

            The white haired male giggled sheepishly. “They're all maxed out.”

            Steven recalled his Metagross and stood up. “That means you're all level 100?”

            There was a nod.

            “And was that Gardevoir shiny?”

            Ruby grinned and beckoned his Pokémon over. The Gardevoir practically danced over while the Sableye just vanished into its shadow and slid across the ground before reappearing. “This is Waka. He's a shiny Gardevoir and he has the hidden Ability Telepathy. It allows him to avoid all attacks from allies.”

            The Stone Master stared at the Gardevoir for a few seconds as the missing pieces clicked into place. “That means he can avoid _Discharge_ when an Ally uses it.”

            “All of them. _Earthquake._ _Parabolic_ _Charge._ _Discharge._ The list goes on. Orochi is the Sableye. Usually you find them with the ability Stall which is just annoying, but I got lucky with him. He has Keen Eye instead.” The Sableye let out a cackling noise and leapt onto Ruby's shoulder.

            Wallace frowned. “What's bothering me is why you look so much older. It's only been three years.”

            “For you, maybe. But I spent fifteen years in the Reverse World with Giratina. I'm legally twenty six now.” A smirk crawled up the whitette's face. “I'm not jail-bait anymore.”

            Steven immediately saw a chance to tease the current Champion. “Oh? Do I smell a crush on an older person?”

            “Yup. As a matter of fact,” he paused and smiled innocently before lunging forward and pressing his lips to Wallace's. The white haired male pulled back. “Oh,” he murmured, ignoring the Gym Leaders splutters, “you taste wonderful.”

            Steven looked like he had swallowed something particularly sour.

            Wallace was staring at him like he had grown a second head. “You like me?”

            Ruby nodded. “I've had a crush on you for a while now.” He watched with barely hidden glee as Wallace's eyes flickered towards Steven. _So.... I guess that crush Steven has isn't so one-sided after all._

            “I... I don't know about this, Ruby. How can I put it to you....”

            Ruby smirked and darted forward to press another kiss to Steven's lips. “Don't worry. I like you both.” Both men blinked at him, absolutely stunned. He laughed cheerfully and proceeded to kiss them again.

 

* * *

 

            Dinner in Wallace's home was filled with distractions. Whether it be Steven making out with Wallace, Wallace groping Ruby or Ruby rubbing his foot against Steven's crotch, it didn't last long. But it was long enough for the three of them to become completely aroused. They barely managed to make it to the bedroom, but they did, leaving a trail of clothing behind them as they went. By the time they got to the bed, all were naked. Wallace was shoved down first.

            He bounced once and almost grunted when Ruby practically leapt onto him. He did make a noise when the whitette swallowed his cock. The brat was _good._ A low groan escaped his mouth and his head fell back when the smaller male sucked in just the right way.

            Steven smirked when the smaller male presented him with a lovely, tight ass. In the back of his mind, he was faintly aware of his brain running around in circles and screaming. Instead of speaking, he smacked his hand against the pale skin and listened to Ruby's yelp. He never imagined that Wallace liked him back. And he certainly hadn't guessed that Ruby liked _both_ of them. No, he wasn't pleased. Steven was far beyond _that_ emotion. More like delighted.

            After spreading pale cheeks, Steven bent down enough to run his tongue over the twitching hole and listened as Ruby gasped. Yes, this was exactly what he wanted.

            Except, there was one problem. Ruby was _way_ more kinky than either of them had been expecting.

**oOo**

            Ruby shifted his weight, pressing Wallace even deeper inside of himself and wiggled his hips in invitation. “Well? Are you going to join in, Steven?”

            There was silence for a few moments as both of his partner's brains attempted to catch up. “Are you saying that you want......” Wallace began, blue eyes huge.

            “Both of us in you at the same time?” Steven finished. A deep flush had darkened his cheeks to an interesting shade of red.

            “Isn't that what I said?”

            “Oh,” Steven managed, eyes suddenly gleaming. “That's what I thought you said.” He shifted his weight, grabbed the lubricant, and began stretching the white haired male even wider. Wallace let out a low groan as the silverette's fingers brushed against his cock. As soon as Ruby was stretched enough, Steven muttered, “Brace yourself,” even as he slathered his cock in lubricant. Then he began to carefully press in alongside the Gym Leader.

            Ruby let out a low gasp as the Stone Master slipped into him. “Oh,” he keened softly, “don't you dare stop.”

            Steven thrust in the rest of the way and halted to catch his breath. “Son of a _bitch_ , you're tight.”

            “Well,” the whitette sniffed, “that comes with having two cocks in oneself.” He glanced over his shoulder with an innocent smile and tensed his inner muscles. “Are you two going to move?”

            Wallace's blue eyes flashed. “I don't know, are we?”

            “Oh, yes.” Steven pulled out till just the head of his cock was still inside and thrust in again. Hard. He did it again, loving the way Ruby attempted to speak but no sound came out. Soon Wallace was following his example, his hands gripping the whitette's hips.

            Ruby let out a particularly loud noise and the Gym Leader smirked. “Found his prostate.”

            “Really? Do tell.” Steven's lips quirked up evilly and he changed his angle of thrust to match. He was proud of how well he was keeping himself together. It was rather difficult with the way his and Wallace's cocks were grinding against each other. Not to mention how tight Ruby was. It was almost like fucking a hand, just one that was big enough for two. He swallowed harshly and attempted to derail that train of thought.

            Red eyes closed in bliss. This was wonderful and he mentally sent a prayer of thanks to Giratina. _Fifteen years in the Reverse World playing peace maker between you and your siblings and this is my reward. Sex with two of the hottest men around, and possibly even a relationship with them. Fuck yes. I've won life._ He opened his eyes and leaned forward enough to capture Wallace's lips with his own. _Mine. Mine mine mine. Thank you, Giratina._

            He wasn't expecting a response, but got one anyway. _Not a problem, Little Gem._

Faintly Ruby could hear Steven and Wallace calling out their release, and he could feel hot liquid flooding his insides. His own orgasm ripped through him and he collapsed on Wallace's chest, little more than a panting mess. Long fingers carded gently though his white hair and he twisted around to kiss Steven. “Shall we rest a little?”

           Laughter was his answer and the three of them settled down for a long nap. They had, after all, worked for it.


End file.
